


solatium in litteris

by kier1926



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Scientific AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kier1926/pseuds/kier1926
Summary: Немагическое модерн!ау, в котором Альбус и Геллерт - молодые ученые. Конференции, преподавание, публикации - вот это все.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Научное!ау - это как кофешоп!ау, только еще хуже, но фандому и лично мне крайне нужен бессодержательный флафф.  
> Очень, очень, очень не мой жанр, так что извините.

В аудитории все еще никого не было. Альбус взглянул на часы: до начала его секции оставалось целых полчаса. За конференцию он рассчитывал проглядеть почту и, если повезет, пробежаться глазами по паре потенциально любопытных статей - но заряда на телефоне почти не осталось. Альбус вздохнул. Кажется, ему и вправду придется внимательно слушать каждого, кто сегодня выступает. Какова вероятность, что на второсортной конференции, куда Фламель загнал его исключительно ради отчетности, прозвучит хоть одна новая мысль? Достав программу конференции, он отыскал страницу, посвященную его секции. Названий докладов ему всегда хватало, чтобы прийти в отчаяние от чужой бессодержательности. Он взглянул на список. Его выступление было последним - даже не сбежать, сославшись на головную боль. С некоторой неохотой он принялся проглядывать все остальное; первое название было примитивно, второе - откровенно глупо. Третьим выступал Фламель со статьей, которую Альбус сам помогал писать. Четвертая и пятая темы казались просто-напросто скучными. Но вот шестая...

Он прочитал название еще раз - вдруг ему показалось? Он был бы вовсе не против, если бы ему показалось: идея была слишком хороша. 

Все те же буквы складывались во все те же слова, и каждое из них было прекрасно. 

Он прочитал название снова. И снова. И снова. Все это походило на прекрасный сон. Докладчика звали Геллерт Гриндевальд.

\- Геллерт, - повторил Альбус, очарованный.

Он вскочил на ноги, не выпуская буклет, и принялся расхаживать по пустому кабинету. Еще двадцать минут - и он увидит этого Геллерта. Пять докладов - и он _услышит_ Геллерта. В последний раз его сердце билось так часто в тот день, когда к нему, первокурснику, после доклада на Каирской конференции подошел сам знаменитейший Николас Фламель, - но и тогда он не был так воодушевлен.

Вдруг он остановился, потрясенный ужасной мыслью. Может, это просто ошибка? Может, Геллерт и сам не понимает, насколько чудесный смысл имеют слова, напечатанные в программе? Может, он небрежен в методологии? Может, название - все, что есть хорошего в его работе?

В коридоре раздались шаги, и Альбус замер, прижимая программу к груди. Вдруг это он, Геллерт? Какой он? Вдруг он глуп? Вдруг он надменен? Вдруг он...

\- Альбус? Хорошо, что вы все же пришли.

Это был всего лишь Фламель.

\- Доброе утро, профессор! - улыбнулся Альбус, старательно пряча волнение. Фламель мог знать; он работал в их области уже лет шестьсот и, конечно, знал каждого сносного ученого в лицо и по имени. - Вы уже успели просмотреть программу? Мне показалось, одна из тем небезынтересна.

\- Нет, еще нет, Альбус, - пробормотал Фламель, раскладывая свои бумаги. - Но я писал рецензии на две из них. Небезынтересны там разве что причины, почему мы все-таки вынуждены будем это слушать. 

Горькое разочарование овладело Альбусом, лишив его всего терпения.

\- Вы знакомы с Геллертом Гриндевальдом?

\- Кажется, я слышал это имя. Он с континента?

\- Он придумал шестую тему.

Альбус протянул ему программу.

\- Очень смелая идея, - сказал Фламель тем тоном, который Альбус за годы совместной работы научился распознавать как "я живу очень уже долго, но такую глупость слышу впервые". Альбус только вздохнул; он был готов к такому ответу.

\- Прочитайте еще раз, профессор, - попросил он. На этот раз Фламель читал мучительно долго.

\- А может, вы и правы, - проговорил он наконец. - Странно, что подобная мысль пришла в голову не вам, Альбус, уж очень она в вашем вкусе. Альбус? С вами все в порядке? Вы покраснели. 

Альбус извинился и вышел пройтись. 

*

Даже Фламель видел, что они... что они с Геллертом... - Альбус пытался не додумывать это, чтобы не покраснеть снова, чтобы пятнадцать минут зачитывания на память наиболее прискорбных отрывков из студенческих работ не прошли даром. Интересно, Геллерт тоже преподавал? Между ними могло быть так много общего. Альбус никогда не встречал человека, который бы... Альбус оборвал неподобающую мысль, нервно пригладил волосы и вернулся в кабинет.

По неизвестной Альбусу причине аудитория была почти полной. В другой день он был бы польщен мыслью, что столько людей собралось послушать его и его научного руководителя; но сегодня ему было не до мелкого тщеславия. Где-то в этом кабинете был Геллерт, прекрасный Геллерт с восхитительной шестой темой. Никогда Альбус не мучился так из-за своего плохого зрения: почти на всех были бейджики с именами, но даже в очках он не мог ничего разобрать.

\- Вон тот юноша очень интересовался вашим докладом, - шепнул ему Фламель, когда Альбус занял место возле него. - Вы уж постарайтесь рассказать так, чтобы вас теоретически возможно было понять, - а не как всегда.

Альбус кивнул. Фламель указывал на молодого человека с задних рядов - возраста Альбуса, если не младше, со светлыми кудрями и красивым лицом. С выражением нетерпеливой скуки он отстукивал пальцами какой-то незнакомый ритм, но, почувствовав, что на него смотрят, встретился с Альбусом взглядом и улыбнулся широко и обаятельно.

\- Подумать только, - вздыхал Фламель, не обращая внимания на первого докладчика, - я все-таки дожил до дня, когда люди стали ходить на конференции не ради меня, а ради моего ассистента. Теперь можно и умирать с чистой совестью. 

Докладчик принялся описывать актуальность своей темы; в самый невпечатляющий момент светловолосый юноша театрально закатил глаза. Альбус хмыкнул. Приободренный, юноша изобразил лицом что-то очень сложное, но определенно выражающее его мнение о качестве представляемой работы. Несколько мгновений Альбус боролся со смехом, а потом, осознав, насколько неприлично ведет себя, развернулся к докладчику. 

\- Но, возможно, я поспешил с выводами, - вздохнул Фламель; Альбус был уверен, что покраснел снова. 

Он заставил себя внимательно выслушать докладчика и даже задал пару вопросов, явивших понимающим людям всю глубину его невежества. Фламель взглянул на него с укоризной: сам он предпочитал разбирать чужие ошибки подробно и обстоятельно, так, чтобы ошибшийся сумел осознать хотя бы их наличие. Альбус лишь пожал плечами: раньше его намеки понимал лишь Фламель, но сегодня сзади раздался чей-то смешок. Геллерт Гриндевальд и вправду здесь, - мгновенно подумалось Альбусу. - Геллерт Гриндевальд в этом кабинете, и, возможно, я сумел понравиться ему.

Вновь охваченный любопытством, он принялся вглядываться в лица присутствующих мужчин, пытаясь разглядеть на них признаки интеллекта и чувства юмора, близких его собственному. Кто-то с искренним интересом слушал речь второго докладчика, кто-то встречал взгляд Альбуса раздраженно и мрачно, кто-то готовил собственную речь. Светловолосый юноша глядел на слайды; у него был ясный взгляд и веселая ухмылка. Альбус смотрел, как он хмыкает, щурится, чтобы разглядеть числа, как отбивает все тот же ритм пальцами.

Он выглядел так, словно понимал, о чем идет речь; он мог увидеть научную ценность доклада Альбуса; посмеяться над его замечаниями было бы вполне в его духе - при условии, конечно, что он сумел разобрать их значение, но, возможно, он и правда мог. Значит, скорее всего смеялся не Геллерт, - с сожалением думал Альбус, - если, конечно же, Геллерт не...

Какова вероятность, что среди незнакомых ему людей на посредственной конференции целых двое что-то понимают в предмете? Альбус, как перспективный молодой ученый, прекрасно понимал, что выбор между простым и правильным - почти всегда ложный. Никогда не стоит плодить сущности, и уж тем более - сущности достаточно разумные, чтобы понимать речь Альбуса или сочинять такие чудесные темы. 

Его красивой, простой и изящной нулевой гипотезой будет то, что светловолосый юноша - это и есть Геллерт Гриндевальд. Невероятность целых двух мыслящих людей - перевесит ли она невероятность одного, юного, забавного, очаровательного, заинтересованного в нем, в Альбусе, и при всем том - автора тех девяти слов, выдававших ум блестящий, отточенный, дисциплинированный и зрелый?

Юноша, по-видимому, заскучав, достал ручку и, словно в начальной школе, принялся вырисовывать на парте какой-то знак, от старательности закусив губу.

Похоже, нулевая гипотеза отвергается.

Альбус открыл программу и всмотрелся в слова, пытаясь представить, каким же должен быть человек, написавший их. Дальше, чем "самым умным и замечательным на свете", мысль упорно не шла, растворяясь в восторгах. Альбус очнулся лишь тогда, когда с места поднялся Фламель.

Можно представить это как эксперимент, - думал Альбус, разглядывая лица, оно за другим приобретавшие осмысленные выражения. - Уж к Фламелю Геллерт должен отнестись серьезно; ему он наверняка задаст вопрос - умный, прекрасный, достойный тех девяти слов вопрос - и Альбус наконец узнает, кто же он.

Фламеля и правда уважали. Даже смешливый юноша стал сосредоточенным и серьезным; он наклонился вперед в попытке не упустить ни слова. Иногда он черкал пару слов в блокноте, не отрывая взгляд от экрана. В нужных местах он кивал, в нужных - задумчиво хмурился; может, он и не был прекрасным Геллертом, но определенно был самым лучшим слушателем, которого Альбусу доводилось встретить.

Альбус всегда мечтал, чтобы его слушали вот так. Но сегодня этого было недостаточно - сегодня ему хотелось, чтобы вот так его слушал _Геллерт_. 

Наверное, Альбус разглядывал его слишком долго. Тот почувствовал его взгляд и поднял брови, словно спрашивая, в чем дело. Альбус пожал плечами. Он - Геллерт? - улыбнулся, на этот раз совсем по-другому, самыми краешками губ, - а потом опустил ресницы, словно растерявшись на мгновение, и прикусил губу, и снова поднял взгляд, насмешливый, и любопытный, и требующий у Альбуса ответа. Альбус закатил глаза. Геллерт - если, конечно, это был он - хихикнул и склонил голову набок, разглядывая его, как нечто бесконечно забавное.

\- Альбус Дамблдор, прекращайте заигрывать! - раздался громкий шепот Мюриэль из деканата. - Нобелевский лауреат, которого вы должны слушать, - с другой стороны.

Геллерт - Геллерт же? - ухмыльнулся, и Альбус отвернулся в возмущении. Он, Альбус Дамблдор, жил сугубо интеллектуальной жизнью и никоим образом не мог заигрывать, - ну, разве что в своем, сугубо интеллектуальном смысле, и то - исключительно с Геллертом Гриндевальдом. Затылком он чувствовал на себе чужой взгляд; от этого все время хотелось пригладить волосы. Он ждал и ждал вопросов, которые задаст Геллерт, - но конец доклада Фламеля был встречен всеобщими овациями и всеобщим же почтительным, восхищенным молчанием.

Эксперимент провалился, и не удивительно: Альбус не сумел даже не вмешаться в его ход.

\- Если вы хотите что-то мне сказать - пожалуйста, не надо, профессор, - шепотом попросил Альбус, когда Фламель занял место рядом с ним. 

\- Я вспомнил, где слышал это имя, - проигнорировал его Фламель. - В том году кое-кто из моих немецких коллег жаловался, что самого... неоднозначного студента на его памяти исключили из-за каких-то радикальных политических глупостей. 

Альбус примерял словосочетание "радикальные глупости" к смешливому юноше, все еще, должно быть, разглядывавшему его затылок. Тому необыкновенно шло.

\- Он предупреждал, что теперь тот может направиться к родственникам в Англию.

Альбус молчал, не отрывая взгляда от девяти слов, фамилии и имени. Нулевая гипотеза все-таки подтверждалась.

\- И если по итогам вашего общения этот Гриндевальд окажется в моей лаборатории... Ну что ж, по крайней мере он умный.

Альбус не выдержал и обернулся. Геллерт Гриндевальд улыбнулся ему и подмигнул.

*

У Геллерта Гриндевальда были самый прекрасный, оригинальный, тщательно и изящно проработанный доклад на свете, увлекающая речь и лихорадочный блеск в глазах.

У Альбуса Дамблдора был огромный интерес ко всему из вышеназванного и умение на ходу придумывать тысячи вопросов.

У конференции был регламент в пятнадцать минут на выступление, а у ее участников - ограниченный запас терпения.

\- Ваше время давно истекло, - брюзжала Мюриель из деканата. - Остается еще один доклад, а уже давно время обеда.

\- Следующий докладчик - Альбус Дамблдор. 

И Геллерт смотрел на него не вдумчиво и серьезно, как на Фламеля, и, уж конечно, не с насмешкой, как на остальных. Он смотрел на него с восхищением. Альбус говорил свою речь одному ему, и восторженное нетерпение Геллерта захватывало и Альбуса, и тот, всегда в таких случаях изъяснявшийся кратко и намеренно сложно, впервые в жизни не уложился в отведенное время.

\- Если у кого-то есть вопросы... - закончил он свою речь, едва сдерживая улыбку.

\- То этот кто-то вполне сможет задать их после того, как вы уединитесь, - перебила его Мюриель. 

Геллерт Гриндевальд, очаровательный и забавный, с радикальными глупостями и девятью прекрасными словами, с блестящим умом, - разглядывал его, ожидая, когда они наконец останутся одни, и отстукивал пальцами нетерпеливый ритм, и сиял.


	2. Chapter 2

1.

До занятия по самому сложному и интересному предмету в этом году оставалось всего несколько минут; Минерва ускорила шаг.

\- Минерва! - окликнул ее незнакомый голос. Стайка девушек, половину из которых она обычно видела только на экзаменах, глядела на нее с любопытством и надеждой. - Ты умная, ты ведь знаешь, кто сегодня будет на семинаре? Тот красивый немец - 

\- Геллерт Гриндевальд! - с придыханием произнесла другая, внимательно всматриваясь в расписание.

\- ...или...

\- ...нет? - траурным тоном закончила за нее другая.

Минерву всегда возмущала несправедливость.

\- На семинаре будет новая важная тема. А Альбус Дамблдор - замечательный преподаватель. - Минерва строго взглянула на них и продолжила свой путь. Она давно смирилась с тем, как относилась к учебе большая часть курса. В конце концов, все было не так уж плохо: в ее группе все-таки был человек, не уступавший ей ни в интеллекте, ни в серьезном отношении.

\- Не слушайте ее, - говорил этот человек где-то позади, и что-то в его голосе звучало не так, как всегда. - Да, Геллерт обещал сегодня быть. Он не немец, он из Австрии, хоть и учился в Германии. Вы совершенно правильно решили прийти. Он умнее Фламеля; когда он что-то объясняет, у него горят глаза; у него очень интересные взгляды на политику; он... 

Девочки восторженно вздыхали. Минерва, охваченная горьким чувством, все ускоряла и ускоряла шаг. Том Риддл всегда казался ей несколько сомнительным с точки зрения этики, но такого предательства она не ждала.

*

\- У Геллерта такого бы никогда не случилось, - злорадно сообщил Риддл, когда Минерва с возмущением оглянула полупустую аудиторию. - Спорим, даже из тех, кто все-таки пришел, половина здесь по ошибке.

\- Вынуждена согласиться. Кажется, те двое - с первого курса. 

Должно быть, Дамблдор услышал ее. Впервые с начала лекции он отвлекся от темы и внимательно оглядел своих слушателей из-под очков-половинок.

\- Тяга к знаниям - одно из качеств, которые я ценю в людях больше всего, - начал он приятным и доброжелательным тоном. - Но по-настоящему пытливые умы, несомненно, уже выяснили бы, что Гриндевальд ведет наши семинары лишь по четным четвергам нечетных месяцев и нечетным - четных. Если этой информации для вас достаточно - не вижу причин, по которым вам следует быть здесь и сейчас.

Несколько человек принялись собирать сумки. Риддл ухмылялся так самодовольно, как будто это из-за него все эти люди пришли на чужую лекцию.

\- А Геллерт нас никогда не прогоняет, - отчего-то надулась одна из первокурсниц, не прекращая, впрочем, укладывать вещи.

\- _Гриндевальд_ , - начал Дамблдор, взглянув на первокурсницу так, что та, растерявшись, села на свое место, - не самый профессиональный из ваших преподавателей. Он, кажется, так и не смирился с тем, что если и совершит революцию, - то разве что научную. В студентах он видит не будущих оппонентов, а будущих союзников - и я промолчу о его варварском стремлении оспаривать все, что противоречит его гипотезам.

Кто-то с задних рядов попробовал возразить; Дамблдор обвел аудиторию взглядом, и все умолкли. Минерва в очередной раз удивилась тому, как ему, молодому аспиранту, да еще и с таким экстравагантным вкусом в одежде, удается смотреть так, чтобы каждому стало стыдно, - даже ей, уж точно ни в чем не виноватой. 

\- Тех же, кто остался, я попрошу вернуться к теме нашего разговора, - продолжил Дамблдор, отвернувшись от класса к своему ноутбуку. Его голос снова стал обычным - рассеянным и немного усталым. - Я обязательно спрошу ее на экзамене - и я сомневаюсь, что вы очарованы Гриндевальдом настолько, чтобы последовать его примеру и добиться отчисления. Так что взгляните на эту формулу - прелестна, не правда ли? Что она вам напоминает?..

*

\- Это не может быть правдой, - настаивал Риддл через неделю. Минерва никогда не видела, чтобы он говорил с такой убежденностью. - Дамблдор просто завидует. Академическое превосходство порождает зависть, зависть вызывает злобу, злоба плодит ложь. Ты ведь заметила, как он соврал про четные четверги? На самом деле все ровно наоборот!

\- Какая разница? - пожала плечами Минерва. - Тему оба объясняют неплохо. И я сомневаюсь, что они смогли бы работать вместе, так сильно недолюбливая друг друга.

\- Они не работают вместе. 

\- Конечно, работают. С кем еще им работать?

Минерве было досадно, что даже Риддл, единственный человек на их курсе, с которым совместные проекты можно было делать _совместно_ , поддался общему безумию; ее очень обрадовало появление Гриндевальда, избавившее их от этого разговора. 

\- Здравствуйте, Геллерт! - поднялся к нему навстречу Риддл, сделав самое вежливое и очаровательное лицо, на какое был способен. Минерва закатила глаза. - Вы могли бы объяснить нам кое-что? На прошлом семинаре Дамблдор выдал нам наши проверенные контрольные, но мы так и не смогли расшифровать его оценки.

\- Мне - да и Риддлу - он поставил галочку, палочку и _завитушку_ , - не удержалась и присоединилась к нему Минерва: вот в этом Дамблдор и впрямь был неправ. 

\- Ну, покажите же мне их, - улыбнулся Гриндевальд, прислонившись к столу и обведя аудиторию - конечно же, полную, - веселым и цепким взглядом. Что-то невыразимо обаятельное было в его небрежных движениях; его красивое открытое лицо вызывало не доверие, но восхищение; его бьющая наружу энергия заставляла смотреть на него, слушать его, тянуться к нему. Причины всеобщего сумасшествия не были загадкой для Минервы, но это вовсе его не оправдывало.

Риддл и Минерва одновременно протянули свои работы. Гриндевальд нарочито внимательно изучил надписи, оставленные Дамблдором.

\- Как же вы будете заниматься наукой, если даже не можете различить альбусовы завитушки, - со смехом в глазах начал он. - Эти завитушки совершенно разные. У вас, Том, 85 баллов, а у вас, Минерва - 93.

\- Но так не может быть, у нас сходятся все ответы, - возразила Минерва.

\- Альбус - не самый профессиональный из ваших преподавателей, - вздохнул Гриндевальд со снисходительной улыбкой. - У него очень своеобразные представления и о справедливости, и о педагогике - и я молчу об его доказательствах. Он возводит своеобразность в культ, пытаясь, очевидно, подчеркнуть ею свой интеллект. Впрочем, зачем я вам это объясняю? Вы же его _видели_.

Минерва вздохнула. Она была уверена, что у Дамблдора найдется какое-то объяснение лишним баллам, но все равно чувствовала себя ужасно разочарованной. Риддл же, напротив, выглядел таким довольным, словно это не ему занизили оценку. 

\- Но лучше расскажите, где вы остановились на прошлой неделе? - продолжал Гриндевальд, словно не замечая эффекта своих слов. - К примеру, вы уже разобрали вот эту очаровательную формулу?.. Жаль. Ну, тогда...

*

Минерва пришла на семинар, неловко теребя в руках зарядку от планшета; увидев Дамблдора, она положила ее ему на стол. 

\- Гриндевальд просил передать вам, - смущенно объяснила она. Гриндевальд вручил Минерве зарядку еще на прошлом перерыве, когда они увидели друг друга в коридоре. Должно быть, Дамблдор забыл ее в комнате преподавателей; Минерва не совсем понимала, зачем Гриндевальд проявил столько заботы, если Дамблдор мог просто спуститься этажом ниже.

\- Спасибо, Минерва, вы с Гриндевальдом спасли меня, - улыбнулся Дамблдор. Минерва кивнула и решила не придавать этому случаю значения: после случая с оценками ей неприятно было размышлять о Дамблдоре, да и, в конце концов, тот и вправду был довольно своеобразным человеком. - Кстати, Том, мне кажется, этот галстук - не совсем в вашем стиле. Точнее даже будет сказать, что совсем в _невашем_.

Галстук Риддла и правда что-то смутно напоминал Минерве, но она, никогда не обращавшая особенного внимания на такие вещи, так и не вспомнила, что именно. Впрочем, это не делало придирки Дамблдора менее странными. 

\- Не слушай его: не ему говорить о стиле, - шепнула она Риддлу в попытке приободрить его. Тот только приподнял брови, делая вид, что его это ни капельки не задело.

\- Судя по тому, что здесь вас всего шестеро, вы все же сумели разобраться с четными четвергами, и четные четверги отделили зерна от плевел, - безмятежно продолжал Дамблдор, оглядывая класс. - Я, в отличие от некоторых других ваших преподавателей, не склонен к популизму и предпочитаю работать лишь с теми, кому это и вправду нужно. Можете считать себя избранными, - улыбнулся он, и стекла его очков лукаво блеснули. - Кстати, не хотите ли лимонную дольку? Минерва?

\- Нет, благодарю вас. - Голос Минервы был очень холоден. Ей совсем не казалось, что семинары - подходящее место для лимонных долек.

\- Как хотите, - пожал плечами Дамблдор и съел дольку сам. - Тогда - подскажите, Гриндевальд успел разобрать с вами хоть что-нибудь?

*

Все занятие Минерва думала о том, что происходит, - так, что едва улавливала мысль Дамблдора. После семинара она задержалась, собираясь с духом, чтобы сказать все, что думает.

\- Спроси лучше про Геллерта - и убедись, - шепнул ей Риддл, догадавшись об ее намерениях. - Насчет меня все очевидно даже тебе. 

Минерва покачала головой: осуждать людей, даже не поговорив с ними, было неправильно. Риддл пожал плечами и, не попрощавшись, ушел. Минерва осталась с Дамблдором один на один. 

\- Что-то случилось, Минерва? Вы сегодня были рассеяны. 

В его голосе ей почудилось искреннее участие, и она сразу почувствовала себя смелее. 

\- Да, я хотела поговорить с вами кое-о-чем. На прошлой неделе мы подходили к Гриндевальду...

\- По поводу оценок, я полагаю? - вздохнул Дамблдор с укоризной в пронзительных голубых глазах. Минерва кивнула. - Но я же говорил: вам не стоит отвлекаться на такие мелочи.

\- У нас с Томом Риддлом были почти одинаковые работы, и...

\- И Гриндевальд сочинил для вас какие-то числа, причем разные, - перебил Дамблдор. Казалось, ситуация начинала его смешить. - Очень в его духе: и выразить свое мнение, и поднять авторитет за чужой счет, и развлечься. Я все не перестаю радоваться, что он ввязался в исследования достаточно масштабные и сложные, чтобы у него оставалось время проявлять эти свои наклонности в чем-то еще. 

\- Те завитушки были одинаковые? - переспросила Минерва, смутившись. Дамблдор только улыбнулся. - Но Гриндевальд назвал более низкую оценку именно у Риддла, а вы сегодня... Нет, я, конечно, не защищаю его; я прекрасно знаю, что он не самый... Но это же не имеет никакого отношения к предмету!

\- Мне всегда казалось, что человека определяют не столько заложенные в нём качества, сколько его выбор темы диплома, - проговорил Дамблдор тем самым тоном, которым порой посреди семинаров принимался читать нравоучения про академическую этику, правила оформления письменных работ и, конечно, всемогущую силу любви к науке. - При наличии некоторых способностей идти к Слагхорну... Я мог раз или два упомянуть это при Гриндевальде, а он мог запомнить и сделать свои выводы. 

Минерва понимающе кивнула.

\- Насчет же всего остального... Признаюсь, это моя вина. Но наблюдать за этим слишком забавно, а я - всего лишь человек. 

Минерва нахмурилась, так и не догадавшись, что он имеет в виду, но Дамблдор не стал продолжать - только протянул ей пакетик с лимонными дольками. На этот раз Минерва взяла одну. Она уже собиралась уходить, когда он добавил:

\- На следующей неделе у Геллерта день рождения, и он будет очень польщен, если получит от вас поздравления. - Он говорил неохотно, но неожиданно тепло - вовсе не так, как обычно, упоминая о Гриндевальде.

\- Хорошо, я расскажу остальным, - ответила Минерва и поскорее вышла за дверь, отчего-то смущенная еще сильнее. Лишь добравшись до дома, она вспомнила, что так и не спросила про Гриндевальда. Впрочем, в этом и не было нужды.

*

\- Что ты делаешь? - поинтересовалась Минерва.

\- Составляю анаграмму, - не отрывая взгляда от тетради, ответил Риддл. - Кто знает, вдруг из моего имени получится что-то вроде... Ну, что-нибудь, чем можно подписать публикацию.

Минерва вздохнула. Она, кажется, начинала понимать, что именно Дамблдор счел таким забавным тогда, месяц назад. 

\- И да, моя настоящая фамилия не подходит, - принялся защищаться он. - Риддл - это же совершенно _ненаучно_.

\- Дамблдор бы с тобой не согласился, - пожала плечами Минерва, вспомнив последние нравоучения. В кабинет зашел Гриндевальд, но Риддл, кажется, совсем его не заметил.

\- Не представляю, какое отношение Дамблдор имеет к тому, как мне менять фамилию, - фыркнул он.

Гриндевальд обернулся, услышав его последнюю фразу; Минерве показалось, что глаза его вспыхнули весело и недобро. Впрочем, это продолжалось лишь мгновение и, должно быть, ничего не значило.

\- Как, возможно, вы знали заранее, сегодня лекцию перепоручили мне, - начал Гриндевальд говорить, оглянув переполненную аудиторию. Он выглядел чересчур счастливым и, должно быть, не только потому, что лекционный зал вмещал куда больше людей, чем кабинет для семинаров. - Мы поговорим о сфере, которой я и занимаюсь. Если забыть пару случаев, о которых вам, детям, знать не стоит, - я не радовался так с того дня, когда наконец распрощался со своим прошлым университетом. Полагаю, университет тоже радовался - судя по тому, сколько усилий приложил, чтобы меня выгнать. И, кстати, к чему я это говорю - не бойтесь нашего экзамена особенно сильно: на основани своего опыта я утверждаю, что ничего по-настоящему страшного с вами не случится. Давайте начнем.

Сзади послышались неуверенные смешки; Риддл недоверчиво хмурился.

\- Не могу поверить, что Дамблдор не врал. Зато у Геллерта гораздо лучше презентации - по крайней мере, никаких глупых картинок посреди формул.

\- Ну, они довольно забавные, а еще Дамблдор не болтает на занятиях обо всем подряд, - неуверенно возразила Минерва. - И я не понимаю, отчего ты так не любишь Дамблдора. Он, в конце концов, отличный специалист и явно скоро станет одним из важнейших ученых; все отзываются о нем как о новаторе, глубоком и разностороннем, и...

Похоже, она говорила слишком громко: Гриндевальд, подошедший к их парте вплотную, фыркнул. 

\- Это Альбуса они называют разносторонним? Серьезно? - Его глаза смеялись и искрились, и он сегодня был даже разговорчивей обычного. Минерва вздохнула и взглянула на часы. - Ваш разносторонний Альбус _пять раз_ сдавал на права - безуспешно. После этого он приобрел привычку рассуждать о том, что в той же мере, в какой он любит заниматься наукой, он ненавидит иметь дело с трехмерными объектами. Он говорит это с крайне самодовольным видом, полагая, очевидно, отрешенность от земного знаком высокого ума. Впрочем, оценивает он себя верно: не далее как сегодня утром он настолько отчаялся заставить принтер работать, - Гриндевальд сделал драматическую паузу, - что от обиды перестал с ним _разговаривать_. 

Класс засмеялся. Минерва оглянулась и поняла, что, наверное, единственная вспомнила: эта лекция была первой парой.

\- Они определенно работают вместе, - шепнула она Риддлу.

\- Они определенно терпеть друг друга не могут, - шепнул Риддл ей. 

\- Но давайте вернемся к теме; это совершенно замечательная тема, и я совершенно не удивлюсь, если вам захочется почитать про нее поподробнее. Список литературы ждет вас; и да, здесь есть старая работа Фламеля, потерявшая всю ценность, кроме исторической, - но я обещал Альбусу, что в списке будет _хоть что-то_ , написанное не нами в соавторстве. Работать с Альбусом, кстати, не так уж и плохо - по крайней мере, если не уступать ему в гениальности, да еще сходиться темпераментами.

Гриндевальд переключил слайд. Минерва приподняла брови - такого не ожидала даже она.

\- Впрочем, одно другого не исключает, - неохотно уступил фактам Риддл.

Гриндевальд окинул взглядом восхищенный и удивленный зал - и заговорил наконец по теме.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не специально и вообще сама себя осуждаю.

Одной из многих раздражающих черт Альбуса Дамблдора была привычка назначать консультации на самое утро. Геллерт подозревал, что тот делал с намерением отсеять всех студентов, кто стремился к знаниям не слишком сильно, и не тратить время на совсем уж глупые вопросы; в этом, несомненно, был некоторый смысл, но уж никак не для Геллерта - а ведь именно ему приходилось снова везти Альбуса к первой паре, когда самому нужно было лишь к третьей.

\- Зато успеешь приготовить лекцию на завтра, - с возмутительной жизнерадостностью болтал Альбус. Альбус был чудесным, восхитительным, лучшим из возможных соавтором, но совершенно невыносимым человеком. - Произвести впечатление ты, конечно, можешь и экспромтом, но мне бы не хотелось на семинаре разбирать тему с нуля.

\- Я преподаю отлично: ко мне хотя бы ходят, - огрызнулся Геллерт, отворяя их совместный кабинет и жалея, что привез Альбуса на целых пять минут раньше. - Еще какие-то пожелания? 

\- Не забудь про список литературы! - отозвался Альбус, роясь в каких-то своих бумагах. - И я хочу надеяться, что ты найдешь место хоть для одной работы, которую написали не мы. Хочешь мармеладку?

Геллерт хотел лишь, чтобы тот поскорее принялся раздражать не его, а детей-четверокурсников - о чем и сообщил.

\- И ты, конечно, прав, - улыбнулся Альбус почти умиленно, - к тому же, для тебя у меня будет целое следующее окно. Нам нужно обсудить следующую неделю. 

Геллерт только закатил глаза, представив очередной этап споров про то, кто будет писать отчет по лаборатории, а кто - мыть посуду. Альбус хмыкнул и наконец ушел. Стоило двери захлопнуться, как Геллерт пересел на его место и открыл его компьютер. Он всегда любил угадывать его пароли: перебирая в уме всевозможные сладости, он успокаивался, а то, как Альбус, вернувшись, преисполнялся притворной строгости, до сих пор казалось ему очаровательным. К тому же, он явно совершенствовался в этом деле: на этот раз ему понадобилось всего пять минут, чтобы додуматься до лакричных палочек. Отметив, что надо бы при случае купить их, он прогуглил себя и принялся набрасывать список литературы. 

*

\- Это совершенно неправильно и несправедливо, - говорил Геллерт на следующий день, с каждым словом все ярче вспоминая свою бурную студенческую юность. Альбус слушал и кивал, но глядел чересчур лукаво, что только сильнее разжигало возмущение. - Не понимаю, почему у нас все еще записывают авторов по алфавиту. Кому это помогает - тем, кто и вправду двигает вперед науку, или тем, чьи фамилии начинаются на букву А? Я видел исследование о том, что из-за этого порядка что люди из начала алфавита в среднем добиваются в науке большего, чем люди из конца. Я жил в твоей тени слишком долго, Альбус.

Слайд, целиком заполненный Dumbledore, A., & Grindelwald, G. - именно в таком ужасном, недопустимом порядке - до сих пор стоял у него перед глазами. Одна из строк была даже еще хуже: Dumbledore, A., Flamel, N., & Grindelwald, G.

\- Когда у нас будет свой журнал... - начал Альбус, но Геллерт перебил его:

\- Мы не знаем, когда он будет. Все-таки журнал - большая ответственность; мне кажется, пока мы к этому не готовы. Что-то делать нужно _сейчас_.

\- Мы можем начать публиковаться на русском. Или на японском. Тогда ты будешь первым. С твоими способностями все это займет не так уж много времени. - Альбуса откровенно веселил этот разговор; все шло так, как и должно идти. - Но если алфавитная система и вправду так противоречит твоим убеждениям - что ж, я пойму и не буду тебя заставлять.

Геллерт прекрасно знал, что это пустая угроза, а потому лишь пожал плечами:

\- Тебе придется самому ходить на конференции, и все снова будут засыпать на самом приличном докладе.

\- Ты не в состоянии даже прилично оформить статью.

\- Для этого нужна магия слишком темная даже для меня.

\- Этому учат на первом курсе, Геллерт, на первом. - Геллерт сам не знал, почему уже третий год мирился с таким себе отношением.

\- _Неважно_. В любом случае, это не выход. Без меня мы так и не доведем ни одну идею до практического применения, а твои статьи будут выглядеть почти _обыкновенно_.

\- А несведущие люди снова перестанут пускать твои нетривиальные работы на приличные конференции - как тогда, когда мы познакомились. Да, кажется, я понимаю, в чем здесь проблема. Так что ты предлагаешь?

Геллерт вздохнул. Веселая часть разговора закончилась; теперь действовать надо было очень осторожно.

\- Вчера перед лекцией Риддл болтал что-то невразумительное про смену фамилии, - начал он издалека.

\- Не советую прислушиваться к тому, что говорит Риддл. Он пишет диплом у Слагхорна. Гораций в свое время работал над неплохими вещами, но как научный руководитель... К тому же, - Альбус взглянул на него самым своим проницательным взглядом, под которым Геллерту всегда хотелось то ли отвернуться, то ли скорчить рожицу, - ты наверняка уверен, что все стоящие специалисты давно запомнили, как тебя зовут, и пристально следят за каждой публикацией. Верните мне моего Геллерта, я только-только смирился с необходимостью ежедневно наблюдать его и дома, и на работе.

Геллерт фыркнул: как будто это не Альбус заманил его в свою лабораторию обещаниями интересных совместных статей, как будто это не Альбус настоял на том, чтобы жить вместе, не особо убедительно оправдываясь тем, что Геллерт и так почти все время был у него. 

\- Это не совсем то, что я предлагаю, - ответил он, вспомнив о цели этого разговора. После всех усилий, которые он - в одиночку - прилагал на конференциях, чтобы его - ладно, _их_ \- заметили и запомнили даже те, кто не слышал доклада, Геллерт, конечно, ни за что не отказался бы от их результатов. - Почему бы фамилию не поменять _тебе_? 

\- Почему бы _тебе_ не выучить русский? Меня знают еще с Каирской конференции. И назови мне хотя бы один повод, которым можно будет объяснить что-то подобное. 

Альбус словно намеренно делал этот разговор удобнее. В другое время Геллерт не избежал бы некоторых подозрений, но сейчас был слишком сосредоточен на том, что собирался сказать. 

\- Мы оба довольно узнаваемы, но это вовсе не усложняет что-то. Наоборот, - начал он осторожно. Альбус взглянул с любопытством, и Геллерту стало весело и легко. В конце концов, проблема фамилий ничем не отличалась от каких-нибудь очередных сложностей с методологией, а смелость и оригинальность его идей всегда приводили Альбуса в полнейший восторг. Ухмыльнувшись, Геллерт достал какую-то бумажку со стола Альбуса, быстрым движением черкнул инициалы и протянул ее Альбусу. 

Несколько мгновений тот рассматривал надпись, внимательно, оценивающе, словно это была аннотация чьей-то чужой статьи. Потом хмыкнул и предложил Геллерту печенья.

\- Что скажешь? - не выдержал тот.

Глаза Альбуса искрились и смеялись, и это было достаточным ответом. 

\- Думаю, русский все же не _настолько_ сложный. Впрочем, твое решение довольно изящно. Позволь мне только внести одну правку, - сказал он и поменял буквы местами.

Геллерт хотел было возразить, но потом понял и весело рассмеялся. Все прошло так удачно, как только могло пройти.

*

На то, чтобы все уладить, понадобилось всего два месяца, - и теперь они возвращались домой. 

\- Фламель как раз собирался публиковать с нами статью. Предсказываю, что он будет совсем не рад, - радостно болтал Геллерт, на ходу разворачиваясь к Альбусу, чтобы видеть его лицо. 

\- У Фламеля нет твоего тщеславия, - улыбнулся тот. Таким счастливым и самодовольным одновременно Геллерт видел его лишь в тот самый день, когда они познакомились: после конференции, на пробу осыпая его доклад комплиментами. - А вот студенты, я думаю, расстроятся. 

\- Я просто объясню им суть своих интриг. Уверен, они поймут.

\- _Твоих_ интриг? - вскинул брови Альбус.

\- Ну. Да?

\- Это ведь ты сделал мне предложение, и это моя фамилия идет первой. Не то, чтобы то или другое было мне жизненно необходимо. Но все и так шло к чему-то подобному, поэтому я решил ускорить процесс. Не менять же документы прямо перед защитой.

Его небрежный тон совершенно не вязался с его счастливым видом. 

\- Я вижу, как тебе не то чтобы жизненно необходимо, - ухмыльнулся Геллерт. Он шел теперь спиной вперед, чтобы не пропустить ни одной из реакций Альбуса. 

\- Что именно ты видишь?

Недоговорки всегда чудесно действовали на Альбуса, лишая его всей напускной невозмутимости. Однажды тот объяснил, как недостаток знаний разрушает иллюзию контроля над собственной жизнью; в тот вечер он говорил серьезно и проникновенно, словно рассчитывая, что Геллерт перестанет.

\- Некоторые свидетельства в пользу противоположной гипотезы, - не переставал тот. 

\- Геллерт Гриндевальд!

\- Ваша информация устарела.

Уголки губ Альбуса дернулись вверх, и Геллерт сжалился над ним.

\- Ты слишком легко разобрался с бумагами, - пояснил он. - Я ждал, что ты будешь жаловаться и передумывать, - а ты просто взял и сделал все, что было от тебя нужно. И, кстати, ты совершенно зря не веришь в _мои_ интриги.

\- Если они и существовали, то, должно быть, провалились: ты ничего не добился, - Альбус снова глядел на него так, что Геллерт пожалел о том, как легко пошел ему навстречу.

\- Конечно, добился. Моя фамилия теперь гораздо ближе к началу алфавита.

\- Мне жаль разочаровывать тебя, Геллерт, - судя по голосу, жаль ему явно не было, как раз наоборот, - но в библиографии ты все еще за мной. Что поделать, мне очень повезло с именем. Если честно, я рассчитывал именно на то, что ты проглядишь детали, - ты всегда думаешь чересчур глобально.

Геллерт не понимал, как минуту назад мог сжалиться и уступить этому ужасному, самодовольному, занудному человеку. 

\- Я _знаю_ , - начал он, чувствуя, как кончается его терпение. - И, что бы ты не говорил, я умею узнавать безнадежные ситуации и отказываться от недостижимых целей. Конечно, в следующей статье я буду перед Фламелем, а еще у нас теперь одинаковый индекс цитирования - ну и что, что только на новых профилях, - но все мелочи. Я и правда думаю глобальнее, - сделал он драматическую паузу. Альбус напряженно изучал его лицо, пытаясь угадать, преодолеть мгновение незнания; Геллерт хотел бы оставить его в неведении - заслужил, - но никогда не умел вовремя останавливаться. - Главное - я получил твое согласие. И ты прекрасно знаешь, что я сейчас не о глупой романтике.

\- Стой, там дорога, - Альбус схватил его за руку и притянул к себе.

\- Я о том, что теперь ты точно никуда от меня не денешься, - не обратил внимания Геллерт. - Даже если снова будут... сложности, - поморщился он, вспомнив ссору с братом Альбуса, из-за которой они чуть не пропустили самолет на американскую конференцию и не разговаривали все три дня, пока не вернулись домой. - Или если у меня наконец появится время вернуться в политику - а оно появится. Однажды ведь у нас кончатся идеи, хотя бы на неделю, верно? Но что бы я ни сделал, ты так и останешься моим соавтором - ну, потому что иначе это будет выглядеть _странно_ , и все научное сообщество будет нас путать. 

\- Я всегда могу сменить фамилию обратно, - возразил Альбус таким тоном, словно они снова спорили о философии, и больше всего на свете ему хотелось опровергнуть то, что сгоряча предложил Геллерт. Кроме того, он выглядел крайне польщенным. Руку Геллерта он так и не отпустил. 

\- Только свою, - фыркнул тот. - К тому же, не представляю, как ты можешь возненавидеть меня настолько, чтобы и вправду пойти и преодолеть все формальности. 

\- Может, и так, - не стал спорить Альбус, хотя, кажется, ему было что сказать. Геллерт знал эту его привычку и знал, что она не сулила ему ничего хорошего: Альбус просто увидел, что спорить удобнее с другой позиции. - Но ты уверен, что эта идея - изначально твоя? Что никто не направлял тебя, чтобы ты до нее додумался? Вдруг я знал, что ты впишешь одни наши работы и что тебе не понравится то, что ты увидишь?

Альбус говорил это таким тоном, будто искренне не знал. Геллерт понимал его достаточно, чтобы видеть: это может обозначать все что угодно. Он чувствовал, что отчаянно проигрывает.

\- Но почему, как ты думаешь, я вообще спросил твоего совета? - во внезапном порыве вдохновения попробовал он сопротивляться. - Ты правда веришь, что я презентацию сам составить не могу? - добавил он нотки негодования в голос.

\- Мне кажется, ты врешь, - улыбнулся Альбус. Из-за угла показался их дом. 

\- Я подозреваю, что ты тоже, - попытался Геллерт, но Альбус только насмешливо приподнял брови, не сделав ничего яснее. - Кстати, разве верно утверждать, что более ранний план - единственный истинно существующий? В конце концов, мы уже выяснили, что цели у нас оказались разные. 

Альбус внимательно взглянул на него и задумался. Геллерт закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.

\- Думаю, да. То, как именно второй человек рационализировал свои решения, не меняет того, что спровоцировал их первый и что они полностью отвечали его интересам. Хотя, - Альбус смотрел теперь тем ласковым взглядом, к которому Геллерт так и не успел привыкнуть, - если ты настаиваешь на своей трактовке...

\- Ты точно мой Альбус? Мой Альбус, кажется, не верит ни в какие трактовки - а только в одну исключительную истину. Что дальше? Откажешься от сладкого? Перестанешь настаивать на своей эксцентричности? Может, согласишься сам написать весь учебный план? - с надеждой закончил он. 

\- Люди не меняются _настолько_. А насчет трактовок... Предлагаю прийти к выводу, что мы просто сделали это ради общего блага. 

\- Прекрасно, - согласился Геллерт, поднимаясь на порог, а потом представил, как обо всем случившемся узнают. - Но, конечно, только _нашего_ общего, - поправил он.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Нам снова поменяли расписание, - рассказывала Минерва каждому, кто готов был ее выслушать. Выслушивал ее только Риддл - и то, как она подозревала, лишь потому, что им было по пути. - Я не знаю, то делать со этими окнами и парами посреди дня: я собиралась начинать работать. Риддл, не говори только, что тебя все устраивает. Мы можем поговорить с остальными и...

Зайдя в кабинет и привычно устроившись за первой партой, Риддл вздохнул и забрал у нее расписание. Минерва ждала. Риддл просматривал его презрительно и недовольно, кажется, подсчитывая что-то и не радуясь итогам; Минерва чувствовала, что почти обрела союзника.

Потом Риддл усмехнулся.

\- Смотри, помимо всего прочего они поженили Геллерта с Дамблдором. - Он протянул ей расписание. И правда, вместо обычного "Дамблдор/Гриндевальд" возле семинара было написано "Дамблдор-Гриндевальд". - Если мы покажем это Геллерту, то, может, он поможет нам добиться, чтобы расписания составлял кто-то другой. 

Минерва услышала шаги и оглянулась. Дамблдор наблюдал за ними со своим обычным спокойным весельем - ну, разве что чуть менее спокойным и чуть более веселым.

\- Я понимаю ваше негодование, но вы переоцениваете роль Мюриэль Прюэтт на нашем факультете, если думаете, что это она поженила нас с Гриндевальдом... простите, с Дамблдором-Гриндевальдом. Уверяю, мы с ним и сами прекрасно с этим справились. Минерва, вы не знаете, сегодня придет кто-нибудь еще? Думаю, нам стоит понадеяться на лучшее и подождать с началом занятий еще пять минут. 

Минерва, удивленная и смущенная, обернулась к Риддлу. Тот смотрел на руку Дамблдора так, словно хотел, чтобы она почернела и отсохла; проследив направление его взгляда, Минерва заметила кольцо - золотое, с черным камнем и выбитым на нем треугольным символом. 

\- Я уверен, что это ничего не значит. Это просто какой-то план Геллерта, - шепнул ей Риддл, когда Дамблдор, отчаявшись дождаться кого-то еще, принялся объяснять им детали, не вошедшие в лекцию. 

\- Насчет плана - очень даже вероятно, - пожала плечами Минерва, вспомнив историю с оценками. "А вот насчет значения все может быть гораздо сложнее", - подумала она, рассудительно решив не произносить это вслух.


End file.
